warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Icethroat21
Icethroat Is a Proud Member of Project Security - The Project Devoted to Stopping Vandals, Trolls, and Flamers For Good! Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Icethroat21 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hawkfire98 (Talk) 17:48, November 1, 2009 Familiar That username.....it sounds SO familiar. Any chance you're on fanfiction (the regular one, not warriors) ? Anyway, welcome to the wikia! --[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 17:56, November 1, 2009 (UTC) PS. If you need a signature, I'd be happy to give you one :) Welcome to WCWiki! Hi Ice! Glad you decided to join. I'll just go tell Sparrow that you've joined. If you have any questions, fell free to ask me on my talk page!--[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 17:57, November 1, 2009 (UTC) YEP! Nice to meet you! -shakes paw---[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 18:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I wanted to read some of your stories but, I read the descriptions and I want to wait until I'm further in the series :P--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 18:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yes. People from any wiki are allowed to join, but this wiki is for character and clan articles ONLY, not fanfics or priviews of upcoming books, or even the real warriors. The PIA, great! We would love to have you join. Let me know if you have any more questions, cause I'm an admin here, so is Sparrowsong. [[User:Hawkfire98| Ghostfire ]] Happy Halloween! 18:42, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah just hit the Create Article button. And please make a Clan page if you want. HawkfireTalk! 22:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) You don't write stories here. Just the articles, but make sure you have a story to go with it. You can ask someone for charcat blanks, since there are a lot. (warrior, leader, apprentice, kit, med cat, med cat apprentice, elder) long haired and short-haired 0_0--[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi, Icethroat! You joined! :D Now we can chat about Charart without the admins getting mad at us, lol. So... 'sup? :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 00:52, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Hey, noticed you're on ;). Sparrowsong 01:57, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Lol, I know what you mean; I had a Shadowpaw, and Forestpaw13 already had a Shadowpaw... I had to change it to Shadowpaw (MC), lol. As for your questions, you can do anyone's character so long as the owner of the character approved of it. And as a warrior of PIA, you're allowed to put up two images and three reservations up at a time, the same as on WWiki. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:38, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hiya, Icethroat. Sorry it took so long for me to respond; I've been insanely busy lately. :( Anyway, for the image, it looks fabulous, as usual. :) I'm a little undecided about the way the stripes look, though (sorry, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying what I think the other people on PCA would say.) When I pictured him having "stripes like a bumblebee" I always imagined him having kind of long black stripes, like Longtail's image. Just my opinion, though, I can't speak for Bramble or Sandy :). Otherwise, nice pic! --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 13:46, November 17, 2009 (UTC) OMG I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about Bumblepaw! DX I saw your message, and I meant to get back to you, but I had to get off of the computer and I forgot. :( So sorry. Anyway, for the image, I always thought the stripes would be kind of like this: I just made this in about five minutes, so please don't criticize lol. But that's how I thought the stripes should be, if you wanted a reference. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 01:37, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey Icy! Wanna join LightingClan? If so go to www.lightingclan.wikia.com. So wanna chat? --PandastormPanda Love 00:44, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey Icethroat do you have in mind for a wikia? I wanna make one. I can make a wikia for you if you like! Friends? If so sign my friends list! (I don't know why I ask people this XD!) --PandastormPanda Love 23:35, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I make the wikia. I make you a admin. Any kind of wikia you want! We will own it together! Two friends together :) To make a wikia go to Wikia Central, press "make a new wikia" and follow the path! What kind of wikia do you want? Trust me I made one right now. Go to www.lightingclan.wikia.com and www.warriorkittysrox.wikia.com --PandastormPanda Love 00:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I'll make it tomorrow. And for the background and can be slate or the other one. Whatever you like. The fourth Clan can be SnowClan the power to go in snow like 16 inches or up and their kits or cats don't die by getting cold. Is this okay with you? --PandastormPanda Love 02:29, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ask Bramble from Warriors Wiki. That's how we got permission. Sparrowsong 03:14, December 22, 2009 (UTC) It's not a vaild wiki. Want me to make it? Tell me the background color. --PandastormPanda Love 23:17, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I heard that you and Icestorm are making a wiki. Want me to help? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 00:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It's pretty easy, you just start a page called _______________ Wiki:Project Name, like Warriors Wiki:Charart. Sparrowsong 22:22, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Rename at teh top of every article there is a butotn that says move. You click on it and write the new name of the artcicle and you click move.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jimgle ♪']] 23:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) glad to help![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jimgle ♪']] 23:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Awww. I wanted to be deputy. The reason I wasn't on was becuase I was busy with the holidays. --PandastormPanda Love 17:25, December 24, 2009 (UTC) It's okay. I will take a look at it. Can you take a look at www..lightingclan.wikia.com and www.warriorkittysrox.wikia.com Thanks! --PandastormPanda Love 18:14, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 02:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Yeah it's late I know. But still! Also, do you mind if I made a Charart of Brownpaw? I really wanna do a apprentice! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 16:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks. And how do you make people admins? --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 23:35, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I like number two the best. Anyway, what is your wiki called? I would love to join it. HawkeyRawr! LOL 19:44, January 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey I created a IRC channel for this wiki. Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/# and then type in your nickname, and then the channel I created which is called #wikia-warriorcharacters. Re:Question It's not that I don't like you or anything, it's just the reason you were nominated. You were nominated because of your images on Warriors Wiki. I think the Improvement Art is just for this Wiki. I have noting against you, you're a great person! I just think that maybe we should wait until you have more images approved on this Wiki. You're doing great! Keep up the good work! SpottedheartHappy Valentine’s Day! 15:14, January 25 2010 (UTC) Hey Ice, umm... on the PIA talk page, I tried to put an external link to a file, and it just showed the file. The image is really big, so I'm asking you how do I make it smaller or something. [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 18:50, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks anyway! [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 22:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: PIA Aw, Icethroat, I'm honored :). It's okay with me, if you think I'm fit to be one. Thanks so much! [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:14, March 8, 2010 (UTC) But wait, I checked the requirements, and I had 1 image approved, not two....just Deerpaw which was about to be but...then came the line art situation....and I haven't been able to show I can do a tabby yet...so are you sure :/ ?[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 22:34, March 8, 2010 (UTC) You're right, plus we'll see what everyone else thinks. And don't worry, you explained it well :) [[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: Because, one day, she went to piczo, started being inactive on wiki, spending all her time on Piczo. Piczo is taking many of wiki's members... -- [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ]] 01:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Of course I will. I'd be honored. :) -- [[User:Icestorm123|'''Ice]][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Spring is ']] 14:54, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Epic Fail No problem :) Don't worry, sometimes I forget about this wiki. We're human. We make mistakes. So have you gotten out of school yet? ♘[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']] 02:06, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Ice, do you want to go on the WWiki IRC? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 16:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok, no problem. And if you can, get on the #forums-warriorcats channel. A bunch of us are chatting there. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] [[User talk:Blackclaw09|'五六七']]☯☮ 17:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sure Ice. Sorrry about not working on them, I just haven't found the time lately.:/ Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Templates To be honest, I'm not that great at templates, but I know the coding and such. If you go to my templates page you can see some examples of templates. Basically, you have a main format and the rest of the coding in a template is the background color, font color, and other things that make the template look nice. I would explain more, but I have to go somewhere right now. If you have any questions, go ahead and ask! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 23:05, July 24, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome! And I won't be on Wikia as much because I'm on vacation and I'll be very busy most of the time. But if you have a question and I'm not on, you could ask Clover. She's experienced in wiki code and is a senior warrior of Project Templates. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨晶須']] 夏天來了! 02:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC)